Loss
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: Lou, Meredith, Tessa, and Rose as well their family deal with yet another loss in the family.


**Title: Loss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTM or Rhoda, MTM Enterprises, Viacom Enterprises, and 20th Television do.**

**Author's Note: Sad to hear about the passing of Valerie Harper and inspired to write a tribute story in her honor. Rest in peace, Valerie. You were fantastic and will not be forgotten!**

**A/N 2: This is an MTM'd fic of a previous Frasier fic. Any error made here is my own.**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

-June 2024-

Lou Grant was completely numb. His wife of forty-five years, Rhoda Morgenstern-Grant had just passed away a couple of days earlier, leaving him a widower and all alone.

After Rhoda's sudden passing, Lou wanted to wallow. Despite being a tough cookie who didn't share his emotions, he did break down and cry for a little bit. However, he knew he had time for that later.

Now after the memorial service Lou was hosting a reception in his late wife's honor. Right now, he had to help the family through the grieving process. He looked around and he saw everyone there. Tessa and Rose where there comforting Meredith as they had gone through the grief before as Mary and Steven just five years earlier.

Lou thought _at least Mary and Rhoda are reunited now and having fun._

He looked around and noticed that of the grandkids and great-nieces and nephews that were there was only missing; his and Rhoda's granddaughter nine-year-old Ella. He knew that Ella was incredibly close with Nana Rhoda, especially after seeing her surrogate cousins lose their grandmother.

In the days since the news, Lou had heard that Ella had been sullen. She would go to school and then come to do homework but didn't want to do anything else. He knew the feeling. He had been the same way when he lost his Grandfather Gerald when he was young. Lou knew she would be the most affected by Rhoda's death. While Rhoda had two great-nieces, Ella was her only granddaughter.

Lou excused herself from the crowd of guests he was with and went to look for the young girl. He went to the kitchen, thinking he may be there to help but saw Meredith there with Rose and Tessa instead. After Tessa gave Lou, a hug asked, "Uh Tessa, Rose, Meredith, have you seen Ella?"

Meredith looked up and Lou saw daughter's tear-stained face. Meredith shook her head softly and Rose said, "Ella is in her room. Poor thing, Aunt Rhoda's death has hit her the hardest. No one as being able to reach her. Plus, she easily snaps at Ethan."

Lou nodded and headed up. After he had gone up the stairs and knocked on the door to the teen's room, Lou heard, "Go away," which was followed by a short sob. Worried, Lou gently opened the door and peeked in saw amongst the scattered paper and her art pieces Ella laying on her bed and hugging the teddy bear that she and Rhoda got her two years ago. She was also staring at a photo of her and Rhoda after one of her art competitions. Lou walked in quietly and after closing the door, she walked over. Hearing a shuffle on the carpet, Ella lifts her head. Seeing who it was Ella scoffed, "Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone."

Smiling sadly, Lou went over to the teen. After getting down to the little girl's level and began talking in a soft voice. "Ella honey, I know you're sad. I know that it hurts that nana is gone. I know you miss her. I miss her too. But remember one thing he will always be with all of us."

Ella looked up, with her tear-streaked face, she replied, "Really?"

Lou nodded softly. He said, "I went through it as well when I lost the remaining grandfather I grew up with and grew close with. When he died I was so upset I didn't want to talk! It took me a while, but I had family and friends to help me out. It was they and my mother who told me he would be around me in spirit and in my heart. So…"

Lou placed a hand on the child' heart and said, "…Nana Rhoda will always be in all of our hearts."

Ella took a deep sigh and wiped some of the tears. Though she was still feeling pain, she thought about what Papa Lou said made complete sense. Seeing that the sweet girl was now smiling, Lou said, "Come on, sweetheart, there are people who want to talk with you."

Ella nodded. Wiping the rest of her tears, she sat up. She set Rhoda's framed photo on her nightstand and propping the teddy bear on her pillow, took her grandfather's hand, and walked with Lou knowing that Nana along with Great Aunt Mary, and Great Uncle Steven was now looking out for her forever.

* * *

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Loss". As always, the reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
